Then I Met You
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: He was looking for someone to talk to..She was just looking for someone to understand her, however will she be so understanding when he finally reveals himself.
1. Chapter 1

The beat of the music thudded in her ears, she didn't mind, it was distracting her from thinking about the fiery stare she could feel smouldering into the back of her head. He was standing behind her constantly getting closer.

The lights were flashing on and off making it seem like everyone was moving in slow motion, the environment turning even more sensual with every beat, the sweat, heavy breathing and constricting arms makes Bella take that extra breath to tell herself to calm down.

The rave is packed, her friends scattered around her, partnered up, moving in time with heavy music. She is the only one standing without but she knows this is about to change, his heat she can feel, already imprinting on her back the shape he will mould into.

Her hair sticks to her face and she closes her eyes succumbing herself to the inevitable, she has wanted this for so long and as the rave music changes into a heavier drum and bass song that creates the perfect scene of madness and speed she knows she is ready for him.

Timing is perfect the song climaxes on the exact point he makes the first touch, hands sneak round Bella's slim waist and her back encounters his front. His head comes round the side of hers and he breathes in her scent.

Bella moves in time, creating the right pressure points of interaction with her partner's body. She has an argument inside her head whether to turn round or not and face the already known male. But as the music continues to grab the attention of an erotic kind she thinks. Sod it! Her body turns and their eyes meet, they share the same look, desperation, unreal and pure lust, they love it.

Edward slowly moves his hands south, following the curve of her back with ease until they came to rest on target. Giving it a tiny squeeze the hands came to a final rest on her hips. Their bodies still grinding and the temperatures of each were still climbing. Bella realises she can't take it anymore, after staring at his lips for too long she knows she has to have them.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen flickered to life and my laptop seemed to become awake with power, my room illuminated with light from the source and I could vaguely see the keyboard to type in my password. The best kept secret in decades.

It was three o'clock in the morning and I had become accustomed to sleepless nights, I see them as mostly a joy, the time gained from not having to sleep became a use for more important matters, which involved what I was doing now.

As the main desktop sprung into action I heard a crash that made me jolt upwards but I quickly relaxed, this house was never quiet especially during the nights. Brothers.

Waiting for the internet seemed to be taking forever so I glanced out of the window and marvelled at the spectacle that was my back garden. We had placed lunar lights trailing into the forest at the back to create a path that screamed mystery, not that any human came close enough to stare at it themselves, another in kept secret.

The words SIGN UP stared at me from the screen, was I really going to go through with this?

Of course this was not my idea; this piece of work would be down to my younger sister Alice.

"_Do you mind?"_

"_What!" Emmet replied to me, looking the slightest bit angry at being stopped during his latest conquest of battling Rosalie's mouth. _

"_Look I'm sitting right here!"_

"_Well no one asked you to watch"_

_Oh good Rosalie has joined in, there was no winning this one then! I sighed loudly and slumped even further down in my seat. _

"_You need someone Edward" Great Alice had begun her attack on me through thoughts. _

_I peered over my shoulder to stare at my sister willing her to drop the subject._

"_Come on you know I'm right, even Jasper agrees with me"_

"_Alice, Jasper has to agree with you, you're his wife" With that I turned back around and watched the T.V._

"_Can I have a word with you please?"_

_Alice was standing in front of me, taking only a second to reach me. She then continued to run into the study right at the back of the house. I followed her. _

"_You need someone!" Alice stated to me as I halted to a stop. _

"_I'm fine, I alw-"_

"_No you're not, you've been alone for enough time now, you need to find someone, you may not realise it but you're getting grumpier by the minute."_

"_Alice we've had this conversation before and I'll give you the same answer I always give, there is no one out there for me at all, I've tried with other vampires I don't feel right with them and before you go and interrupt me again, I would never ever find a companion in a human and that's final!" _

_Alice just stared back at me with a smirk plastered on her face, wondering why I checked her thoughts and all I could find were the lyrics to another germen rap song, this little pixie knows me too well. _

"_I know you think like that Edward, but this time I'm not suggesting finding a partner."_

_I slumped onto the desk chair; I was already getting bored with the conversation._

"_Then for God's sake Alice what are you talking about?"_

"_A friend"_

_I looked at her confused had she finally crossed the border to crazy town._

"_A friend?"_

"_Yes a friend to talk to, share your thoughts with, cause you certainly don't with us, you've even grew apart from the boys."_

"_Oh this is just great, a friend, wouldn't that be nice, to talk to, to run with, to share things with, oh and let's not forget to crush them, to bite them , to kill them and that's just me, imagine bringing them back here I'm sure they'd really like to meet Jasper, just a paper cut and they'd vanish of the face of the earth"_

_Alice had bent her head down and in that moment I knew I'd hurt her._

"_Look I'm sorry Alice but I will not ruin another person's life just to make my endless death become that much more bearable."_

"_Will you just hear me out?"_

_At that moment her song finished in her mind and her thoughts crashed into me all at once..... _

_No way!_

"_Alice, no, that's ridiculous, I'm not that desperate."_

"_Oh come on, look I'm on there, it's cool, you can talk to total strangers from around the world, you won't ever meet any of them, what's the problem?"_

"_Actually Alice your right, heck let's even come up with a screen name....ooo I know, how about ." _

"_Will you just stop?" _

_I backed up, it was rare that Alice would use such a strong voice; I knew she had reached her tether. _

"_Edward just shut up and listen to me. This website is ok, please trust me, you go on, put your likes and dislikes down and either wait to be messaged or message a total stranger, the beauty of it is that you can disclose what you want to people but still be able to have in depth conversations, it's not like it's a dating website."_

"_But why should I bother Alice, I'm resolved with my life alone, why can't I just be left" I said with a sigh. _

"_Because you shouldn't be alone" Alice moved to my side and her voice grew softer. "Please just try it, for me you know your favourite sister."_

"_Technically you're not"_

"_What? A sister, you know full well I'm more of a sister to you than anything you've had before."_

"_Fine, fine I'll do it, just give me the details"_

_Alice jumped on me with that answer and continued to squish me in a bone crushing hug, except it didn't affect me; technicalities of being an almighty powerful vampire. _

So here I was logging onto some website offering me the chance to become pen pals with people from across the world, I wasn't too worried as I was before, it won't even last that long, I'll just do it long enough to keep Alice happy.

It's not as if it was going to change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Junk

Junk

Junk

Junk

How many more of these stupid emails was I going to have to go through just to find a decent enough person to talk to?

This was the only problem with the site, you log on looking for pen pals and friendship, your account is up for people to see and then you get swamped with pointless emails from idiots who claim an angel told them to speak to you.

I've been using my account for just over two months and had about 5 decent conversations in total, mostly from people who speak English and live in another country like the UK, or Australia, I get a lot of Japanese emailing me as well looking for help with their English and sometimes I oblige.

All I wanted was to meet someone to talk to, to form a friendship with and to learn about. Was that too much to ask?

You see there are not that many people to talk to where I'm from; it's a small town and I can't wait to get out of it and explore the world.

I'm currently waiting for a response to a request I made at a university, but unlike most people my age I'm not waiting to hear from an American college. I've requested a place at an English university to study literacy. My decision came from a few factors, first I wanted to get out of this town, second some of the very best written classics come from the United Kingdom and finally I just felt a pull to go.

Weird I know.

But that was my main reason for joining this site, to find some people from England so then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone, if I finally got accepted.

Charlie, my dad, is not so pleased about my want to move so far away. I could understand he's only had me back for a year and a bit, you see I had lived with my mom for most of my life but her new Husband went on tour with his team a lot so I volunteered to move with my dad so she could travel with him.

I was my dad's personal cleaner, cook and planner but I did know he also appreciated me more.

I was now scrolling through the new profiles that would match me, that had joined today, not any of them caught my eye until....

'Philosophy of my Soul' seemed to scream at me from the screen, an invisible magnetic pull began on my mind and I was suddenly pulled towards the account of an unknown.

I needed a distraction and quick, this was not normal, to be agitated and nervous about a screen name was not something I was used to. Quickly flicking the screen over to my music player I began to scroll down my many tracks looking for a song to match my feelings.

With the new sound echoing in my ears I switched back to the calling page and clicked on the appealing name.

No picture accompanied and that didn't surprise me.

Scrolling down I continued to read his description – _Young adult male living in the UK, looking for friendships and meaningful conversations. Playing music is part of who I am and is a great passion of mine, would be nice to talk to others perhaps about music. I also like to travel and see the world. _

It was short and sweet and exactly how I liked it, he seemed to hold a mystery to him that made me want to know him more, which is where I falter I have little confidence and to be the one to message first well, that was going to take some effort.


End file.
